Geno
Geno is the main character of The Roleplay and the first created for it along with his girlfriend Marta. He is the Geno from Super Mario RPG but has many many liberties taken with him and is now simply a stoic quiet guy who tries not to be cocky. Appearance Geno in his human form has is a tan fit man of average height. He normally has redish brown eyes and red tinted brown hair. He is usually wearing a blue beanie with some yellow on it. He is slightly muscular but isn't overly jacked like Ike. Personality Geno doesn't have any striking personality traits and seems to change with the plot. This makes it so he can fit any role and call out anyone else. When in battle he tries to end it quickly and not have a good fight like the other guys. He is merciful and forgiving since he forgave Kevin and News for doing bad stuff. Power and Intellect Geno is a very mighty man. He is the most balanced out of the main gang and is the fastest. He is able to keep up with the strongest villains and even his Demon comrade when he's only a human. He can even survive the power of a black hole. Geno can surpass his own current power by going into an elevated form called "Potential Unleashed" which is copied from Dragon Ball Z where his eyes turn to blue. Geno is of average intellegence and has enough to get by in life but isn't a brainiac. He has created a technique called the Geno Whirl that is an energy disc that can slice through nearly anything. Many of Geno's allies and opponents have used this technique (albeit changing the name) which shows Geno's intellect. Relationship with others Marta Geno and Marta have been in a relationship since the start. Geno doesn't really show much affection towards Marta so he gets none until he does so. Geno truly does care for Marta however and that was shown when he fell apart without her. Ike and Mallow Ike and Mallow are Geno's closest friends and are like family to him. Mallow and Geno come from the same game and have been friends for life. Ike and Geno are also very close friends and would die for each other. All 3 of them are part of the original 6 heroes of the Roleplay. Estelle and Tear Geno has some sort of bond with his friends' girlfriends but its more like casual friends. He has no problem with Estelle and Tear and the feeling is mutual. News Geno used to be mortal enemies with News but tensions have cooled down since Geno got too strong and News converted to being good. News and Geno have teamed up since then but News wouldn't ever get in Geno's influence of friends or the main squad. Christian (Roleplay Character) Christian and Geno have an interesting friendship. Geno is certainly grateful for the times that Christian has saved him but isn't on perfect terms. Geno does realize Christian's flaws and the reasons for them. Christian respects Geno in the fact of his heroism and his strength. Geno allows Christian to be in the main squad for that reason. They are also personality wise pretty similar and Geno fulfilled the modern role of Christian in the earlier days of the RP. Category:Main Gang